


The Team's All Here

by margoxx12



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Focuses mostly on Ray and Ryan, I guess it COULD be romanic if you want, I tried to keep Jack androgynous so it can be Fem!Jack or actual Jack whatever, Platonic R&R Connection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoxx12/pseuds/margoxx12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's heist tore the Fake AH Crew apart.<br/>Ray hasn't been heard from in months. Michael has a rough relationship with the rest of the group. And Ryan... well, Ryan doesn't care about the team anymore- he just wants his payment.<br/>What remains of the Crew's been running like an unreliable old machine until Jack plans another heist<br/>(Based off Jack's Heist- first two chapters are setup but the heist is coming. Also might be a bit freehanded with dialogue and events I don't know yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team Breaking... Team Building

Ray stared in silence as he heard through his com Michael’s betrayal of Geoff and Kerry. He was shaking with anger, but Ryan seemed unphased as he guided the car through the busy streets of Los Santos. He clenched the cloth he had pressed to the bullet wound in his shoulder.

Ryan saw his partner’s state and immediately felt concern, “Ray-”

“Take me to my apartment,” Ray cut him off quietly.

“I know that face,” Ryan said. “What’re you gonna do?”

Ray shrugged.

Ryan gave up on the him and concentrated on the path to Ray’s the apartment complex where the younger man stayed.

“D’you think Geoff and Kerry made it out okay?” Ray asked after a while.

“I… fuck, I hope so,” Ryan sighed. "Well, I hope _Kerry_ made it out. I hope Geoff got what was coming."

Once again there was a charged silence until Ryan cut the car’s ignition in front of Ray’s building. Ray shoved open the passenger’s door and stepped out. Ryan saw his friend’s shoulders sag as he limped away. His right leg dragged awkwardly, Ryan noticed.

“Ray!” Ryan shouted, rolling down the window. Ray didn’t look back. “Ray! What’re you doing?”

“Something stupid,” Ray called and hurried into the building.

He’ll be fine in the morning, Ryan told himself as he drove away.

He initially made for the office, but halfway across the city he decided to save his dramatic _I’m alive, you backstabbing assholes_ reveal for the morning, and drove back to his apartment in silence.

-

The next morning, Ryan woke up late. Last night had been the closest he’d ever been to letting himself drink, but instead he had curled up in bed and fell into an unusually fitful sleep.

He reached for his phone.

“Call Ray,” He mumbled sleepily to no one, but there was already a message from his friend that he’d missed from four hours ago.

“ _Hi, Ryan. Uh, I- shit._

_I’m going back to New York. I’m at the airport now. I was going to kill Geoff and Michael but… I don’t know, man._

_I need to clear my head. I might come back… I don’t fucking know, man. If I stay, I can wipe my record in the big city._

_Don’t trust them, Ryan._

_I’m cancelling this line when I get there._

_See ya around- no._

_Goodbye._ ”

Ryan stared at his phone in disbelief for a second before frantically dialing Ray’s number. It went straight to voicemail.

“Ray! What the hell happened to _don’t do anything stupid_? Come back. Please.”

He had nothing else to say.

**Three months later**

“Ryan!”

Ryan looked up from his computer to see Jack standing in the doorway, “Yeah?”

The redhead shifted uncomfortably, “We need to talk.”

“What’s up?” Ryan said, keeping his voice casual.

“Geoff wants to try another heist-”

Ryan balled his hand into a visible fist on the table.

“-and he put me in charge.”

“Why do I need to know this?” Ryan asked.

“It’s a six-man job,” Jack said uncomfortably. “I’ve asked Kerry to fill our missing spot, but he’s refused.”

“And after the last heist you don’t want Lindsay because she’s partial to Michael,” Ryan guessed. “Still don’t see where this is going, Jack.”

Except he knew exactly where this was going.

“I know you still have contact with Ray,” Jack said, inching closer to Ryan’s desk. “And I know he’s back in town.”

_Shit._

“First of all, no I don’t,” Ryan snapped. “And second, if Kerry doesn’t want to do it, how do you think Ray’s going to react?”

“I just need you to talk to him,” Jack begged, voice dropping to a whisper. “Money’s getting tight, Ryan.”

Ryan considered his options.

“Fine, but don’t blame me when I come back with a black eye and a bad answer,” He growled.

“You’re going to see him?” Jack asked, clearly shocked. “You know where he is?”

Ryan went back to his computer, pointedly glaring at the screen until Jack took the hint and left the office.

-

Jack closed the door behind him and nodded to Geoff, who was eagerly waiting outside, “He’ll talk to Ray.”

Geoff sighed, relieved. He didn’t care as much about Jack’s plan as getting their missing member back.

The group was falling apart without him.

“Michael?” Jack asked.

“He’s down,” Geoff said. “That makes me, you, Gavin, Ryan, Michael, and hopefully Ray. The whole gang.”

“You sure you want Michael on the job, Geoff? He ripped Fake AH apart.”

“No,” Geoff admitted. “But we need him to tape this sad group back together. We can’t function with a missing piece, no matter who it is.”

 

 


	2. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's taken a little longer than expected. I wanted to start writing the heist in this one but I decided it was long enough. So the heisting will be next chapter and I'll try to work as much as I can this week to get it up for you guys. Again, thanks so much for reading my work!

Ryan floored the gas pedal as soon as he lit the ignition of his Pegasus vehicle after work. He wove easily through cars and terrified pedestrians. He had known that Geoff and Jack would be keeping tabs on Ray and would know if he was back in Los Santos, but Ryan doubted their old teammate wanted a reunion. Ryan wasn't sure why Ray had come back from New York, or if it was permanent, but he knew that there was no way in hell Ray would just agree to a heist. That meant it was up to Ryan to convince him.

But Ryan had no idea how.

Finally, he drove to Ray’s hotel.

He texted Ray quickly in the lobby to get the room number. Ray replied _236_ , so Ryan took the stairs two at a time to the second floor.

Ray was leaning in the doorway of 236, arms crossed, face neutral.

“Three months and you’ve still got that hoodie,” Ryan tested the ice, striding right up to the smaller man. “Did you even take it off?”

This got a smile from Ray. Ray invited his guest in, so Ryan followed him into the hotel room. This would be the part where the host offered the guest a strong drink by Geoff’s politeness standards, but neither Ryan nor Ray drank so the formality was lost. Stalling, Ryan observed his surroundings. It was like every hotel room he’d been in. Pristine white bedding, dark brown wood furniture, plain walls, an armchair shoved in the corner. Ray’s pink sniper rifle was dismantled on the desk. His suitcase was propped open in the armchair, displaying a chaotic jumble of guns, ammo, and clothes.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Ray asked, snapping Ryan’s mind back into reality.

“Fake AH needs you back Ray,” Ryan said. “The team’s gone to hell without you.”

“So did you tell them I was back, or…”

“No, they’ve been keeping tabs on you. I told them to leave you alone, but we were all worried,” Ryan explained.

“Why do they want me back now?” Ray asked. “No word in three months. Why now?”

“Jack’s planning a heist-”

“A heist?” Ray yelled. Ryan jumped at his sudden intensity. “Hell no!"

“Just listen for a second!” Ryan snapped. “Jack is planning a six-man heist and we can’t use Lindsay or Kerry. We’re running out of money. We need this.”

“Six man?”

Ray looked him right in the eye. “Michael?”

_He’s never going to agree with Michael there! Crap._

Ryan nodded.

“No.” Ray sat on the edge of his bed and put his forehead in his hands. “No.”

Suddenly, Ryan was furious. Everyone but Ray seemed okay with this!

“You weren’t the only one hurt that night,” Ryan growled, louder than he meant to. “I was there with you. Geoff was betrayed. Kerry was betrayed. We all got fucked over by Michael. Stop acting so damn selfish!”

“It’s not just Michael’s heist!” Ray shouted back. “You tried to kill me in that subway station! I always end up getting shot, or arrested, or shot and arrested! I’m sick of it!”

“We’ve made mistakes!”

Ray laughed, but it was a sarcastic and cold sound that only made Ryan angrier. Somehow, Ryan managed to check his anger. He took a deep breath.

“Ray, I regret what happened in that subway station,” He said. “Okay, it’s true, we do whatever we have to. But at the end of the day, we let this stuff go.”

Ray finally looked up.

“The truth is, you’d be dead without me anyway,” Ryan added, trying to lay on the guilt. “I saved your ass out there during Michael’s heist. I’d do it again. We’d all take a bullet for each other, even Michael. We fuck up, we do fucked up things, but- ah forget it. We really do need you back. Just consider it.”

Without waiting for a response, Ryan turned on his heel and walked out.

-

The next morning, Ryan went into the office and was immediately ambushed by an eager Jack.

“Ryan, hey!” Jack called, walking beside Ryan who had no intention of stopping to talk.

“It didn’t go well, and I haven’t heard from him but I never heard a ‘no’,” Ryan said dryly, waving Jack off. “If he comes, he comes.”

Ryan busily went to work procrastinating the paperwork Geoff had emailed him. It looked boring as hell and he really wasn’t in the mood. He never was. Instead, he dug around his computer until he found the heist plans Michael had emailed three months ago. Then he went back and found his own. Then Gavin’s. Then Geoff’s. He skimmed through all of them, drifting through memories of each.

Two hours passed. Hearing a surprised squeal from Gavin down the hall, Ryan looked up from his computer.

“Ray!” Gavin yelled.

Ryan jumped to his feet and ran out into the hall. He found Jack and Geoff in the hall looking down to the lobby where Gavin had grabbed a dark-haired figure in a purple hoodie and had practically jumped on top of him.

“Hey, Gavin,” Ray grinned, shaking him off. Seeing Ray bright-eyed and smiling like he used to was jarring to the Ray that Ryan had encountered yesterday.

“Ray?” Jack said, moving forward almost shyly.

“Jack!” Ray beamed. “How’ve you been? Heard you’re doing a heist.”

“Yeah, he is,” It was Geoff’s turn to enter the lobby. “You in?”

Ray was suddenly serious, “Yeah, I am,” He said. “We doing this today?”

Jack and Geoff exchanged looks.

“We can do it today,” Jack said.

“Works for me,” Geoff agreed.

“I’ll tell Michael,” Gavin said, pulling out his phone and quickly typing a message. Ray’s smile wavered slightly.

“Didn’t think you’d show up,” Ryan said, joining the reunion in the lobby.

“What you said was cheesy as fuck, but it worked,” Ray told him. Then he turned back to Jack and Geoff. “Where’s Michael?”

The room became suddenly awkward.

“I sent him out on some errands this morning,” Geoff said hesitantly.

“You’re not gonna kill him, are you?” Gavin asked, sounding genuinely worried.

“Nah,” Ray reassured him. “Water under the bridge.”

“Meet us at Jack’s apartment when Michael gets back so we can plan this heist,” Jack said, then disappeared back into his office.

“The police never found my garage did they?” Ray asked.

“Nope, it’s still there,” Gavin said.

“I can give you a ride.”

“Has your driving gotten any better?”

“I think it’s gotten worse,” Ryan joked.

Gavin glared at him, “It has not!”

-

Michael snickered quietly to himself as the cops gave up their search for him. They’d never find him here. He almost fell of the old woman’s roof when his phone beeped shrilly from his pocket.

_Get to Jack’s apt, boi. We’re going through with his heist._

Michael jumped off the roof, landing in the soft dirt below him and sprinted to his car.

_When we meeting?_ He typed back.

_Dunno whenever we all get to Jack’s_ , Gavin replied. _I have a key_ , He added a moment later. _Ryan and me are gonna go over there now with our special guest_.

_Special guest?_ Michael asked, confused.

_Just get here!_ Gavin said, clearly ending the conversation.

Who was this “special guest”? Had Geoff hired a new guy? Michael sighed and went to put 00MOGAR away and grab his heist car. Back at Michael’s garage, he inspected the car. He had cared for it lovingly along with his other cars but seldom used it after their last heist. He went to the lockbox and dug the keys out.

Thirty minutes later, Michael was banging on Jack’s door. Ryan opened it for him. Well, more like flung it open. The skull mask didn’t help the sudden shock.

“Jesus Christ, Ryan!” Michael snapped, pushing past him.

Gavin abruptly stopped mid-sentence and jumped to his feet as Michael noisily barged into Jack’s living room.

Ray froze on the sofa.

“So where’s Geoff and-” Michael’s cocky, warm grin slid off his face as he noticed Ray slouched on the sofa.

Ray looked up at him and gave him a tight smile.

The room became stiff and tense as the two men acknowledged each other for the first time in three months.

“Hi, Michael,” He said shakily. “It’s been a while.”

“R-Ray?”

“TEEEEAAAAM LADS!” Gavin sing-songed loudly, trying desperately to break the tension in the room.

“Shut the fuck up, Gavin!” Michael snapped, eyes never leaving Ray. Ray laughed and pushed himself off the couch.

“Are we good?” He asked.

Michael stared at him in shock. “What?”

“Are. We. Good?” He repeated.

“Yeah,” Michael said. “Ray, I’ve had three months to think and I’m really sorry. I was an asshole and I tried to fucking kill you. I fucked up and I’m sorry.”

Ray’s eyes flickered to Ryan quickly, remembering the similar speech that Ryan had given the night before.

“Yeah, well, what kind of team would we be if we weren’t ripping each other apart?”

"Maybe we should find out by not killing each other on this mission,” Geoff strode into the room, deadpan strong as his alcohol,  with Jack close on his heels. “So, the team’s all here and we’ve got a heist to plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Updates won't be set. I've been working on this thing in small chunks since Jack's Heist- if I get ideas they get written in. I have a good idea of the story and hope to have another chapter up soon! Please leave comments and critiques as I'm new here and would love feedback! Thanks for reading!


End file.
